


esconce

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Random & Short, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: A certain raven-haired girl holds thousand keys to the world. A different take on of episode 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, a self-indulgent thing after being stressed by test hell. Enjoy the DiaMari and I don't own LL! as usual.

She never knows someone shy like her could give her a hug. She never knows she can hug someone else beside her little sister. She never knows that a hug can feel so different with her doing it. 

A hug is a very simple way of showing closeness, affection, bonds; any words that would not dare to come out will be formed by one embrace. She herself also likes to give anyone a hug, the simple one with her giggling and laughing happily.

“Welcome back, Mari-san.”

There, she just … did differently.

She could feel her whole body warming as those slender arms circling on her. Mari picked a smell of rose, perhaps something of her shampoo or her soap also a scent of rain since maybe she is running to her place despite it’s raining at night.

“I’m sorry that I’m late at saying it,” Dia pulled. Her whole concentration has been focused to the warmth that it waned. “It’s … simply so sudden, I don’t know how to react.”

Mari felt worse since she’s pretty much stunned to return the hug Dia is giving to her. Mari only knows that Dia is Dia—a shy little girl who tried to not stand out much, the one who’ll mostly be a passive when the three of them being together, the one who was watching on the sidelines as she and Kanan argued, and the one who shoulders everything without saying anything—

Dia changed after their last meeting after two years, though she must be the same old Dia who’s passionate about school idols, the one who’s easily excited and take up challenges…

One minute ago, Mari is cornered to the wall, then the tense atmosphere being relaxed, hindered by a hug.

“I’ll take my leave then,” Dia said. “I’m sorry to bother you in the middle of the night—“

Her hand found its way to prohibit her from moving, extending to hold Dia’s palm before her feet stepping away from the room. The night grew still by the window, the rain showed no sign of stopping, her heart was pounding, she was nowhere to let the raven-haired girl disappear at this rate.

“It’s raining outside, Dia.” Mari tried to hold herself together, she tried. “Stay?”

“It’s … late,” those emerald eyes looked anywhere but golden eyes that waited. “I shouldn’t show any bad examples for Ruby by going out this late.”

Mari bit her lips, resisting urges to push her selfishness any further. She let Dia go, for emerald eyes to cross roads with her golden. _What did that hug mean?_ Mari’s brain suddenly started racking for answers.

“Is Kanan-san being hard to you?”

She found her throat dry to speak, her breath hitched as Dia gave her a knowing look, that particular expression Dia showed to softly ask anyone to confide in her, to shake anyone out from their protective wall of ego or masks of smiles.

“Kanan … is Kanan,” she managed to say. “She’s not good with words. It will need some more time to slap some sense into her.”

“I see.”

Dia knows everything, she always does, and she would say the moment later that it was not her place to take action nor she had any way to step in between her and the girl who adores the sea.

_Just … how selfless—_

“Good night, Mari-san. I hope for your best of luck.”

{ Ohara Mari, rooted to the Earth, wondering what Kurosawa Dia is wishing for. }


End file.
